Darren's EP Is a Klainebow!
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Every song on Darren's EP can be a Klaine song. So I did that, all in the convenience of one story :D!
1. Human

**A/N: so it's come to my attention that every song on Darren's EP is a Klaine song. So I made this little multi-chap for anyone who loves Darren/Glee/Klaine as much as I do.**

Human

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I've lost_

_I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless I just_

_Need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_Like you_

_I feel like a shortstop_

_Along third base_

_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile I just_

_Want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_Like you_

_Why_

_Do I have this incredible need to stand up_

_And say "Please, pay attention?"_

_It's the last thing that I need_

_To make myself seem_

_Well, that ain't my intention_

_No_

_I feel like an artist_

_Who's lost his touch_

_He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much_

_But believe me, I've got something_

_I just don't know how to say_

_That I'm just fine with the way_

_With the way that I'm moving_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_That just makes me_

_That makes me a human like_

_You_

Blaine wasn't perfect.

Really he was anything but.

For whatever reason, when he transferred to Dalton, he made himself seem so. Of course there was a reason for this.

When Blaine had to transfer is was mostly for bullying, but partially for his parent benefit.

They were successful lawyers and couldn't actually take calls from school, so when they called and left messages, they only listened to so much.

Eventually they got aggravated at all the messages saying "This is Principal Thompson from your son Blaine's school,", they always assumes Blaine kept getting into trouble.

They never let Blaine defend himself, they told him he was bad and had to be punished.

Blaine always thought they knew about his sexuality and were just that angry with it. He told himself he was worthless and began to cut himself. Nothing too bad, just a few gashes on his legs that he could pass off as accidental. The pain relieved him.

When his mother found out she freaked. She complained about how she couldn't handle this and before he knew it, he was shipped off to Westerville, Ohio at Dalton.

Blaine didn't like sharing this story with others, so he kept to himself and no one asked.

He got good grades, lead in all Warbler performances, friends, and friends that he didn't really want. All because he was "perfect" and never complained about anything.

Then came along one, Kurt Hummel.

Blaine couldn't help but want to be himself with the boy. He told him his entire story, and he confides in him. He tells Kurt what he'd never tell anyone.

Soon it became a habit to be himself, and it started to crack his normal appearance of perfection.

He began to openly complain at Warblers' practice, he'd say no when he didn't want to do something.

Soon everyone knew that Blaine was really _just a dumb human, like them_.

**A/N: little bit more cliché then I wanted but whatever. **

**I rather like that background for him. It was all some big misunderstanding. Its slightly humorous yet still slightly depressing. **

**On to the next chapter you go!**


	2. Sami

2. Sami

_I've seen her face, I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame._

_And I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes,_

_And she's not looking back_

_It ain't a big surprise_

_I've heard music, I've heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But she's gone when I awake_

_Sami_

_Sami_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_The way her hair falls in her eyes, makes me wonder if_

_She'll ever see through my disguise, I'm under her spell_

_Everything is fallin', I don't know where to land_

_Everyone knows who she is_

_But she don't know who I am_

_Sami_

_Sami_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_I've see you singin' on that stage,_

_Looking like an angel and all I do is pray (that maybe)_

_One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along_

_There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say_

_Sami_

_Sami_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me (what you're doing to me)_

_Sami_

_Ooh when I say_

_Sami_

_When I say_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_What you're doing to me_

Kurt had just gotten comfortable at Dalton. Everything was going swimmingly, except for one thing.

Blaine.

Kurt's only thought when he slept at night.

Kurt practically swooned when he walked through the door **(1) **and he flirted at any open chance, yet the boy seemed clueless to any of those factors. It was irritating.

Then Blaine told him about wanting to sing to a guy.

Kurt literally almost blew a firework in his pants **(2)** and instantly told him that singing was never too much.

Then he found out that it wasn't him.

He couldn't believe Blaine did that. The curly haired boy flirted constantly, song to/with him, texted/called him daily, and took him out to coffee, hell, even ordered his damn coffee for him! They shared a cupid cookie dammit!

_Why could Blaine see what he was doing to him?_

_**A/N: needed to end there…it sorta continues in the next chapter though, plus you get more Rage!Kurt.**_

_**Footnotes bitches:**_

_**1: if you sang Tango: Maureen when I said that, you get to share a cupid cookie with Blaine.**_

_**2: If you thought of Buck when I said that, you get both halves of the cookie. **_

_**Kthxbai!**_


	3. Jealousy

3. Jealousy (My favorite!)

_I hate where I'm at_

_Acting crazy like that_

_I know that I've been wrong_

_It's something I've been working on_

_And I don't know what to do_

_It's changing me it's killing you_

_I'd tear out my insides if I could_

_But I don't know if it'd do me good_

_I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers_

_To put us all in this mess_

_I know we still got each other_

_But I'm in distress_

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out_

_I can't seem to figure it in_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_It's this jealousy_

_In absolutely no position_

_To be so needlessly unkind_

_When I'm the one writing this fiction_

_Make it real in my mind_

_It drives me crazy in the morning_

_Who is this monster in the mirror_

_I try to get the steam to fog it out_

_But I just can't get it clear_

_Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling_

_It's just like poison in my veins_

_I know that I'm speaking_

_But I don't know what I'm saying_

_Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter_

_It seems like my muscles give out_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_It's this jealousy_

_And I'm hearing your voice_

_That you know it's your choice_

_Maybe so_

_And I know it's no use_

_But it's the only excuse_

_That I know, no no_

_Let me go_

_Let me go_

_Oh let me go_

_Oh let me go_

_Now let's be real I feel just like a child_

_Someone could be taking all my toys_

_So call me dumb, call me wild_

_See that's the thing with little boys_

_Oh now I can't get it out in the shower_

_Or drink it off at the bar_

_This sugar's gone sour_

_And it's gone way too far_

_Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,_

_Feel on top of the world_

_The b*tch just keeps telling me no_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_This demon is killing me_

_And oh Christ it's filling me_

_It's this jealousy_

_Oh, and I just can't believe_

_In this jealousy,_

_This jealousy for you_

_Oh this jealousy,_

_This jealousy for you_

He didn't want to admit it but he was.

The only emotion that filled his body, besides sadness, as Blaine sang to _Jeremiah_, was jealousy.

Kurt had nothing to be jealous about. Blaine didn't like him. Why would someone like Blaine like him?

These thoughts did nothing for his fantasies to strangle/choke/etc. _Jeremiah_ with the socks he saw across the room.

Why did Blaine like _him_?

Kurt didn't see so much appeal.

The guy looked homeless and his hair looked greasy. Just because its long and you can't brush it doesn't mean you shouldn't wash it.

Kurt struggled to think of more reasons as Blaine began to sing right to the guy's face.

He felt a little jolt of joy as the guy looked mildly creeped out and slightly amused/annoyed.

The joy went away as soon as Kurt remembered that that wasn't about the stop Blaine from liking the guy.

Jealous rage filled Kurt once more.

He couldn't wait for this to end.

**A/N: no direct quote from the song, but I used jealousy about thirty times so…**

**This is significantly shorter than the rest. I've never really experienced jealousy as bad as this song implies so I wasn't very good at transferring it to Kurt. The feelings on this are more or less my thoughts of the whole Blaine-singing-to-fucking-GAP-Guy situation. **


	4. Don't You

**A/N: this one was harder because it could go either way, but I decided to keep this mostly canon, it'd be Kurt to Blaine. It's also slightly different because instead of being a songfic it actually involves someone singing it. I sort of inadvertently made 2, 3, and 4 a story. **

4. Don't You

Kurt had admitted his feelings to Blaine and all he got was "I really care about you, and I don't wanna screw this up."

It was confusing.

I mean, did Blaine like him? Did he want Kurt to like him? What was going on?

Kurt decided to take one from Blaine's book and express it in song.

"Wes," Kurt caught up with the boy, he was head council member. "Could I sing something in practice today?"

Wes looked surprised and unsure. "Depends…"

"On what?"

"What you're singing, why you're singing it, that stuff."

Kurt hesitated, but gave in.

"Look I told Blaine I liked him and he didn't give me a straight answer-" he put up his finger as Wes opened his mouth, "Don't even give me that 'He's gay, how could he give you a _straight_ answer?' crap!" Wes looked defeated.

"So I want to sing a song to him to ask if he really likes me."

For a while they stood I silence as Wes thought.

"Fine."

Kurt pumped his fist in the air and together they entered the rehearsal room.

Blaine waved at Kurt as he walked through beaming. Wes announced Kurt's singing almost instantly.

"Make it quick." Wes added as Kurt turned on his music. Kurt smiled in thanks and agreement.

Looking directly at Blaine, Kurt began to sing.

"_Say…_

_Wasn't that a funny day._

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow, of something new_

_Sure..._

_I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_The sun…_

_Telling me the night is done_

_I refuse to let it - stop our fun_

_Close your eyes and make it dark again._

_And kiss…_

_There's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen…to us next_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go…_

_How so very apropos_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_

_Oh all right, I'll see you later_

_It's true…_

_It's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true_

_I guess this is better, _

_But don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Oh don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you"_

Immediately the Warblers erupted with cheers. Kurt just continued looking at Blaine, expecting an answer.

Blaine just sat with a dazed expression.

Everything quieted as they noticed Kurt's stare. They all expected an answer as well.

Kurt sighed and began to walk away in defeat.

This was stupid. Of course he doesn't fucking want the way you feel for him! What was he thinking?

Suddenly a weight appeared on his shoulder. Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing there.

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in there or anythi-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's finger, which landed on Kurt's lips.

Slowly Blaine leaned close to Kurt, until the countertenor felt his eyelashes on his cheek.

He whispered into Kurt's ear,

"Of course I do…"

Kurt felt this skin burn and Blaine's finger leave his lips.

He went to talk when Blaine replaced his finger with his own lips.

Kurt didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Suddenly he was dizzy and tingly.

_I guess this is what love feels like…_

Blaine pulled away and rested his forehead upon Kurt's own.

"Your lips taste like root beer…"

"Brittany lent me her lip balm…"

**A/N: I've had those last lines stuck in my head for a while. I saw the opportunity and I took it.**

**The next chapter might be confusing because I have to go back to NBK for it. It is in no way connected to the little story for 2, 3, and 4.**


	5. Not Alone

**A/N: this one is told more in Blaine's POV but still in third person.**

5. Not Alone

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine had been alone before.

It was horrible and not even the worst people should have to feel it, yet the best people always do.

Blaine saw how lonely and vulnerable Kurt really was when he was called at 2 in the morning to him crying.

Promptly, Blaine got into his car and drove to Lima. Kurt was waiting outside for him.

Blaine pulled him into a hug and Kurt led him down to his room.

"Tell me what's wrong…" Blaine said softly, stroking the boy's slightly fussed hair.

"Well, Karofsky, he um," Kurt paused and sniffled a few times, then continued.

"He sorta, well he, he kissed me…"

"WHAT?" Blaine screamed.

"Shh!" Kurt shushed.

"Sorry, what?" Blaine whispered.

"He kissed me. Like he forced himself upon me with full enthusiasm. When I didn't respond he pulled away. I guess my look of disgust looked more like a look of lust because he went back for more but I pushed him away."

Blaine comforted Kurt until 5 AM. He even promised to confront Karofsky with him.

Before leaving he assured Kurt that he was never going to be alone as long as he was around.

**A/N: I coulda done better.**

**I'm done now!**

**if you wanna do your own story with a similar idea of Darren's EP, feel free to do so :DD**

**BAIIII**


End file.
